Pointless Story about LotR
by Raven and Chelsea
Summary: (Formally called Second Company) Need a laugh?? Go read this... it's pointless in case you haven't gotten the picture already. The first chapter sux cuz Raven wrote it. Raven: Razzbery Anyway, go read it! Stop reading the sucky summary and read!
1. Celynnen Neryssa Evenstar

Author's Note: OK, both Nicola and Celynnen wrote this story, so we alternate chapters. And please don't make fun of the first chapter. Celynnen wrote it, NOT ME, and she doesn't like it either. And when we get to the part with the Two Towers, the whole deal with Arwen is screwed up, so just imagine, ok?  
  
Chapter One: Celynnen Neryssa Evenstar  
By: Celynnen  
  
"No, Celynnen," Lord Elrond said to his daughter. "I will not allow you to visit Legolas Greenleaf."  
"But father, I haven't seen him in ages! I was going to visit Nicola too, you know," Celynnen responded. "Is it because I might go alone?"  
"No, it is not-" Elrond started.  
"Arwen could come with me. How come you always let her go to see Aragorn alone?" Celynnen accused.  
"Celynnen, it's not that," Elrond said loudly. "I would have let you go, but Legolas is coming here. There is going to be a council concerning the Ring."  
"Oh," Celynnen said, very surprised. She didn't know that Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood, would send Legolas, his son, down to Rivendell. "What about Nicola?"  
Elrond sighed. "I do not know if Nicola is coming with Legolas. I doubt that she is, though. The King is very protective of his daughter."  
Celynnen scoffed. "Nicola's only five minutes younger than Legolas, that's pathetic!"  
Just as Elrond was about to reply, Gandalf the Grey entered the room. "Hello Lady Celynnen, Lord Elrond. I hope you are well?"  
"Considerably, but I've been better, Gandalf," Celynnen said to Gandalf, and then she left.  
Celynnen Neryssa Evenstar was the twin sister Arwen Tatiana Evenstar and the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Celebrain of Lothlorien. She had met Legolas Greenleaf in his home in Mirkwood, delivering a message from her father. The King was visiting another city in Mirkwood, so Legolas was taking his place temporarily. When she first saw Legolas, she was astonished at how handsome he was. Celynnen delivered the message, and stayed for five weeks longer than she was supposed to. The day before she returned to Rivendell, her twin, Arwen, had to come to Mirkwood to tell Celynnen to come home. It was on that last day that Legolas told her that he loved her. She told him the same thing.  
Celynnen went to see the shards of Narsil. She found her sister there, staring at them. "You have missed Aragorn," she said quietly. "Just as I miss Legolas."  
Arwen looked up at Celynnen. "yes, I do, that that's not what I was thinking about. I was thinking about the halfling, Frodo." Arwen was the one who brought him to Rivendell after he had been stabbed by a Morgul blade.  
"Ah, I wish I had come with you. I could've helped fight the Nazgul. I could've prevented your cut." The only way you could tell Celynnen and Arwen apart was that Celynnen had very dark red highlights in her hair, but you could barely see them. Now that Arwen had a cut on her face, you could tell them apart more easily.  
Arwen have a slight smile. "Even you couldn't have prevented it. It is not a problem." Arwen suddenly remembered something. "Legolas has arrived. He is staying in the chamber across from yours."  
Celynnen took off on a run. "Legolas!" She kept on running into people on her way to her chambers.  
After a few "excuse me's" she was there. She rushed into Legolas's room and shouted. "Legolas!"  
He saw her and said, "Celynnen." He ran to her, picked her up, and spun her around. Then he kissed her.  
Celynnen looked around. Something was missing. "Where is Nicki?" she asked. She used one of Nicola's nicknames that they made up when Celynnen first met them. Nicola's were Nicki and Nick, Celynnen's Celyn and Anrion (Anrion means 'desire' in Elvish, used by Legolas.), and Legolas's Archer.  
Legolas sighed. "Oh my Anrion, my father wouldn't let her come with me, because she is a girl. You wouldn't believe the fight they had. We're both 2,931, except she's five minutes younger."  
Celynnen laughed. "You do know what the council is about, right?"  
"I know some, not all. Mornie utulie." Legolas replied. "It is about the ring."  
"Indeed darkness has come," Celynnen responded. "And it must fall."  
Legolas nodded and said quietly, "I wish to destroy the Ring. Are you going to the council?"  
Celynnen smiled. "No, but I will be with the two halflings, spying."  
Legolas laughed and said, "My clever Anrion! I shall miss you."  
"It's time to go. Try not to notice me." Celynnen smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Merry, why are we doing this again?" Pippin asked his best friend.  
Merry scoffed. "Because, moron, we need to know what they do about the ring."  
"Oh! I knew that!"  
Celynnen smiled. Pippin wasn't that smart when it came to these kinds of matters. Merry was smarter than Pippin, but not by much. "Keep quiet, you two! They might hear us!" She looked at Legolas, who looked at her for a moment, then turned his attention back to Elrond. Celynnen sighed.  
Pippin noticed she was staring at someone. "Who are you staring at, Lady Celynnen?"  
"Legolas." Was all she said.  
Pippin stared at her, confused. "Oh, yes. I know Lelogas, very nice chap," he said sarcastically.  
"Shut up! Somebody besides the guy with the crown-thingy is saying something!"  
Then the council members started to shout at each other. "Pippin, now I don't know what they're fighting about! Hey- look at Frodo!" Merry said.  
Frodo was just sitting there, staring at the Ring. Then he stood up and said something. Nobody heard him except for Gandalf. He turned around and everybody quieted.  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said. "Though. I do not know the way."  
Gandalf faced Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."  
Aragorn stepped towards Frodo, and said, "By my life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my sword."  
Arwen's not going to be happy, Celynnen thought to herself.  
Then Legolas stepped forward. "And you have my bow." He glanced at Celynnen. No, Legolas!  
"And my axe," a dwarf named Gimli said to Frodo.  
Boromir of Gondor walked up to Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one," he said. "If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."  
There was a shout from the bushes behind Frodo, and his friend Sam came forward. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he said stubbornly.  
Elrond smiled. "No, indeed it has been hardly possible to separate you two even though he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."  
Celynnen chuckled, but then Merry and Pippin stood up. "No!" she hissed at them.  
"Wait! We're coming too!" Pippin said as he and Merry ran into the room. Elrond looked very surprised.  
"You'd have to send us home in a sack to keep up from coming!" Merry declared.  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. quest. thing." Pippin said, with no clue on what they were doing.  
Merry stared at Pippin. "Well, that rules you out, Pip!"  
Lord Elrond looked at them. "Nine companions. so be it. You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring."  
Pippin was even more confused. "Great. Where are we going?" Everybody stared at him.  
  
***  
  
He can't go. He can't. He'll be killed! Celynnen was lying on her bed, pondering. Wondering why Legolas wanted to go to his doom. Why he wanted to leave her.  
Celynnen wiped her eyes of her dry tears. She stopped crying about half an hour ago, but inside, she hurt.  
She heard her door open, but she couldn't see who entered; she was facing the other way. "Celynnen?" It was Legolas.  
She sat up and faced him. "Why must you go?"  
"Anrion, I wish to see the Ring destroyed. To actually see it thrown into Mount Doom. Besides, they need somebody with my skill in archery. Nobody had my skills, except for maybe you and Maddie." He sat down on her bed and looked into her eyes. "I did not mean to hurt you, even though I knew it would. I have to go, Celynnen. I have to."  
Celynnen sniffed and said, "I only wish I could go with you, even though I know I cannot."  
There was a knock on the door and Aragorn entered her room. "Legolas, we are leaving in an hour." Celynnen noticed something different about him. He's wearing Arwen's pendant! She could not suppress a gasp as Aragorn left the room.  
"What is it?" Legolas asked, worried.  
Celynnen could only whisper. "He was wearing Arwen's pendant. She has chosen a mortal life." Celynnen started to cry silently. Legolas could only hug her and think how he would feel if Madella did the same thing.  
  
***  
  
Celynnen knocked on Arwen's door. "Arwen, may I come in?"  
"Yes, of course," came Arwen's voice.  
Celynnen entered and stared at her twin. "You have chosen a mortal life," was all she could manage to say.  
"Arwen turned and looked at her sister and said quietly, "I would rather have a mortal life with him then have an immortal one without him. I love him, Celynnen, as you love Legolas."  
"Yes, but what if he dies? What then, Arwen? You wouldn't be able to get your immortality back!" Celynnen responded.  
"Aragorn cannot die while he is in possession of my pendant. Not unless it is taken from him by force."  
"Arwen, we are both 2,778 years old. When you die, I will cease to have a twin sister." Celynnen said sadly.  
"I know." Arwen whispered as Celynnen left her room.  
  
***  
  
As Celynnen entered Legolas's room, she tried to hold back her tears, but one escaped. "It- it is time for you to- to go, Legolas. Several tears escaped.  
Legolas gathered his things and rushed over to her. "Oh, my Anrion."  
They walked together down to where the rest of the Company was. Everybody was saying good-bye to someone, whether it be a loved-one or a friend.  
Celynnen hugged Legolas and said in his ear, "I wish this moment could last forever."  
"So do I, Anrion, so do I."  
"Gandalf then spoke. "Say a final farewell and then we shall leave."  
Legolas and Celynnen started to let go of each other. Celynnen's tears were escaping again. "I love you," she said.  
He only said, "I know." And turned around and started to leave without a backward glance. Celynnen knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave. 


	2. Nicola Janine Greenleaf

Chapter 2: Nicola Janine Greenleaf  
By: Nicki  
  
"No, Nicola, you can't go with Legolas, I'm sorry!" said Thranduil, King of Mirkwood to his daughter, Madella.  
"But you're letting him go! We're the same age, remember?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"It's because I'm a girl, isn't it. You won't let me go because I'm a girl!"  
"No, Nicki-"  
"Or is it-"  
"Nicola Janine Greenleaf, listen to me! Only one of you can go! I have chosen Legolas. End of story!"  
"But-"  
"No buts!"  
Nicola sulked off.  
It's because I'm a girl, I know it! She thought to herself.  
As she left the hall, her twin brother, Legolas, stepped out from behind the trees.  
"Hi," muttered Nicola.  
"I heard everything," he said, his head down.  
"Hard not too, bet you could hear me all the way down in Rivendell."  
Legolas chuckled.  
"It's all because I'm a girl, I know it!" she whispered.  
Legolas nodded. "And because he's worried about you, Nick."  
"Yes, I know, but that shouldn't prevent him from letting me come!"  
"I know it is not fair, but I will return as soon as I can."  
Legolas walked around Nicola and went off towards the horse pen. Nicola went to her tree and grabbed her bow and quiver. She slung the quiver over her shoulder and went to the target practice area of Mirkwood.  
She pulled out an arrow from her quiver, nocked it, and shot. The soft thump of an arrow hitting a target filled the hot, muggy air. She nocked another arrow and shot. Perfect aim, as usual. Well, now she had two more up on Legolas. It was a constant battle between them about who shot more bull's-eyes. Nicola was winning currently, by 12. Archery usually relieved stress for Nicola. She took off her cloak and put it by her feet. Her long, white-blonde hair fell to her waist in a long braid.  
Nicola retrieved her arrows from the target, picked up her cloak, and started off towards her tree. Archery didn't seem to be working. She needed to talk to Legolas. What about, she didn't know, but she needed to talk to him.  
When she arrived, she hung her bow on a knot and put her quiver by the base. She put her riding boots on and headed towards the horse pen, hoping her brother was still there. Indeed, he was there, brushing his horse, Beren. Nicola walked silently over to her horse's stall. Tinuviel looked a lot like Beren, pure white with big brown eyes.  
Nicola looked at Legolas and their bright green eyes met.  
"Go for a ride with me?" asked Nicola. Legolas smiled as they both leapt lightly onto their horses and took off at a slow trot.  
It was silent for a while. Finally, Legolas spoke.  
"I leave tomorrow," he said simply.  
"Give my greetings to Lord Elrond, and to Celynnen and Arwen," replied Nicola.  
Legolas sighed. "Ah, Celynnen. I have missed her."  
Nicola groaned. Oh no, another romantic moment she thought to herself. Unfortunately, Legolas heard. (They have telepathic powers, since they're twins. They rarely listen in on each other's thoughts, though.)  
"I heard that!" said Legolas, laughing. He sent Beren off to a gallop.  
"Hey! Wait!" Nicola called after him. She pushed Tinuviel farther.  
Nicola closed her eyes. These were her fondest memories: riding through Mirkwood, chasing her brother, the wind on her face, the fresh spring air, the horse's hooves pounding beneath her. She smiled.  
Legolas slowed down and let Nicola catch him.  
"No, really, I'm serious. I love Celynnen," said Legolas, smiling.  
"I know you do, it's just funny seeing my twin brother and my best friend falling in love," replied Nicola with a smile on her face.  
"It would be strange," Legolas responded. They rode along in silence for a while, each thinking their own thoughts. Madella was pondering what Mirkwood would be like without Legolas, while Legolas was thinking about Celynnen. All of a sudden, Nicola broke out into song:  
  
Gil-Galad was an Elven King.  
Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
The last whose realm was fair and free  
Between the Mountains and the Sea  
  
His sword was long, his lance was keen  
His shining helm afar was seen;  
The countless stars of heaven's field  
Were mirrored in his silver shield  
  
But long ago he rode away,  
And where he dwelleth none can say;  
For into darkness fell his star  
In Mordor where the shadows are.  
  
Legolas sang along, and when they reached the end, he smiled. "Remember when father kept repeating that for hours on end, trying to get us to memorize it?" Said Legolas. "And we just couldn't get it?"  
"And mother said it once and it was drilled into our heads forever. Yep, I remember," said Nicola.  
The twins smiled as they rode back towards the horse pen.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Legolas left as the sun rose. Nicola could see Legolas riding Beren from her tree. She sighed. Another wonderful opportunity, missed. It always happened this way. Nicola would get into a huge fight with her father, Legolas would end up going wherever Thranduil wanted him to go, and Nicola was stay home. She wished, for once, the task could be hers to complete. But no, it was always Legolas.  
Nicola didn't blame him. It wasn't his fault Thranduil favoured him. Nicola knew that the King worried about her, but she was 2,931 too!  
I have every right to do everything Legolas does! Nicola thought. I should go after him.  
  
***  
  
For the next week, Nicola stayed out of sight. No one really knew exactly what she was doing. The only time anyone saw her was at mealtimes, and even then she was in and out very quickly. She was so secretive about her doings that she barely talked at all, which was very weird. Her father began to worry about her health, and started bugging her 24/7. Everyone was worried about Nicki, but she wouldn't tell anyone what she was doing.  
Nobody knew, but Nicola was packing. She was leaving, following Legolas. She knew she should've gone with him from the start, but she had been too foolish to see it.  
One morning, she was ready. She took her bow and quiver and stood silently for a moment. She looked around. For the first time in her life, she was leaving Mirkwood. It was wonderful, and yet, so profoundly sad.  
Tears filled her eyes and she ran lightly over the soft forest floor. The tears escaped as she took Tinuviel from her pen and loaded her belongings onto her horse.  
Nicola leapt onto her horse and rode into the sunrise. She looked back at her home, then urged Tinuviel on towards Rivendell.  
Later, when Nicola looked back on this moment, she would realise what a mistake this was. 


	3. Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions  
By: Celynnen  
  
"We're going to have dinner with Elladon and Elrohir tonight," Arwen said to Celynnen.  
Celynnen looked up from what she was doing, which was making more arrows for her bow. "They're back? Fun much!" Elladon and Elrohir were Arwen and Celynnen's older brothers. By older, I mean 111 years older. They had been in Lothlorien and Mirkwood for the past couple of years to bring news back to Rivendell. "At least something exciting is happening; it's been extremely boring here for the last couple of weeks since the company left."  
"You're right, it has," Arwen laughed. "Very boring since Merry and Pippin left, miramiel."  
"Exactly. So when is dinner?"  
Arwen looked at her watch and gasped. "It's in five minutes! If we don't hurry, we'll be late!" They ran out of the room and down the hall.  
"Last one there is a rotten mango!" Celynnen shouted. We haven't played this game in years!  
Celynnen was in the lead, but Arwen gave an unexpected burst of speed. Celynnen caught up with her and sped forward. Arwen gave a last burst of speed and entered the dining room.  
"Crap!" Celynnen shouted and ran into the room. She smiled at Arwen, but when she saw her face, she knew they were in trouble.  
"Hello, girls. Very nice of you to join us," Elrond said. He didn't look very happy. "What were you doing?"  
Arwen and Celynnen looked at their brothers, who were smirking and doubling with silent laughing. Then Arwen and Celynnen looked at each other, then said at the same time, "It's all their fault!" and pointed to Elladon and Elrohir.  
Now it was Arwen and Celynnen's turn to laugh. The look on Elladon and Elrohir's face was priceless; they went from happy to completely oblivious.  
"Well?" Elrond accused.  
They started stammering endlessly trying to think of something to say. Finally Elrohir said, "It's not our fault!"  
Celynnen laughed out loud. "It's never your fault, Elrohir. Anyway, we were just kidding. We were running a little bit late and we had to-"  
"Nevertheless," Elrond interrupted. "I-"  
Elladon stood up and interrupted his father. "Oh, come on, Dad! Cut them a little slack. You have to admit, that was pretty funny." He looked over at Celynnen, who mouthed the words Thank You towards him.  
Elrond sighed. "Alright. Enough with the chatter! Let's eat!"  
  
***  
  
"It's good to have you two back," Arwen said to her brothers after dinner. "We really missed you."  
"Yeah, it was really boring not having you guys play pranks on us every two seconds!" Celynnen said sarcastically. "Although we did meet two hobbits who could've given you a run for your money." Elladon stared at her in disbelief.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"I mean, nobody could out-prank us!" Elrohir added.  
"No, I'm serious! Merry, Pippin, and I spied on Dad when he, Legolas, Aragorn, and a bunch of other people were having a secret council! It was really funny." She told them about their conversation.  
"That is funny." Elrohir said. "I wish we could've met them."  
"Yeah, they could've taught us new tricks!" Elladon said excitedly.  
"They taught us some tricks, so you better watch out," Arwen said suspiciously. "Anyway, I'm going to go to bed now, see you all tomorrow."  
Celynnen yawned. "Yeah, I think I'll hit the sack, too. See you later."  
"Bye!" Elladon and Elrohir said.  
  
***  
  
"Celynnen?"  
Celynnen turned around and saw her father walking behind her. "Yes?"  
Elrond grabbed her shoulder and said in a stern whisper, "Celynnen, please don't follow the company. I know you have been considering it, but don't." Celynnen was shocked by her father's urgency. Sure, she had though about following them, but she wasn't going to.  
"Father, what do you mean? I won't go anywhere. I'm going to stay right here. In Rivendell."  
Elrond sighed and said a very relieved "Thank you," and left her alone to think.  
  
***  
  
"I can't sleep," Celynnen said to herself. She was thinking too much. Way too much. "I think too much," she muttered. She was thinking about what her father had said, the Company, Madella and Legolas. And the day she met Merry and Pippin. What a day that was.  
When Elrond was still healing Frodo, Celynnen went out to visit her horse, Luthien. She had found Merry and Pippin in the storage room, eating apples. When they saw her, Pippin opened his mouth in mid-bite and the apple fell out of his mouth. Merry worked up the courage to say, "Who are you?"  
She laughed and had said, "My name is Lady Celynnen Neryssa Evenstar, but some people call me miramiel. Now, who are yo and why are you eating the horse's apples?"  
They had told her that they couldn't find any in the house, so they went to the storage room to find them. Since that day, Merry, Pippin, and Celynnen had been friends.  
Since she couldn't sleep, Celynnen decided to go on a horse back ride. "Oh, my hair always gets in the way!" She whispered to herself as she braided it. She put her hooded blue cloak on and walked to the stables. She also grabbed her bow and quiver, just in case.  
"Hey, Luthien," she said to her horse. "We're going on a ride." Luthien was perfect, like her namesake. She was a creamy-white colour with a brown mane and tail. Celynnen gracefully leapt upon her horse and set out for her trail.  
Nobody knew about Celynnen's trail. Not even Arwen. She had discovered it when she was 2,269 years old, the very day she had learned that her mother, Celebrain, had departed over the Sea.  
She had been riding for about an hour when she heard hoof-beats coming from the right of her. Celynnen halted Luthien, and took out her bow.  
"Come out now, or I'll shoot and I rarely miss," she said in a powerful voice.  
"You miss more than I do and you know it! By the way, I'm up on Legolas by 12. C'mon, Celynnen, it's me, Nicola!" Nicola came out from behind a tree with her horse, Tinuviel.  
"Nicola!" Celynnen hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
"Following Legolas," she replied simply as they rode back towards Rivendell. "He is here, right?"  
"No, he's not here! He left five days ago with eight other people to take the One Ring to Mordor!" Celynnen replied, still shocked to find Nicola.  
Nicki sighed and looked around. "Great, they took my brother with them. Well, I can still follow them. Norolim, Tinuviel." She urged her horse forward and passed Celynnen.  
Celyn gave a frustrated groan and caught up to Nicki. "You're not going without me!" I am so totally disobeying Dad, but hey, it's worth it!  
"Do you think I would go without you and Arwen?" Nicola said as they both hopped off their horses. "Speaking of Arwen, you better go wake her up so you two can pack."  
"I'm already up!" They looked up and saw Arwen on the balcony. "Hurry up! We don't want anybody to wake up." Celynnen and Nicola ran swiftly and silently up to Celynnen's room. When they arrived, Celynnen went straight to her closet and took out her favourite riding dress. Arwen entered her sister's room and laid an armload of food on Celynnen's bed.  
Celynnen sputtered some nonsense words; she hated it when other people put food on her bed. She didn't mind when she did it herself, because she was always careful. Arwen laughed and said, "It's for the trip, you dim-wit." Celynnen muttered something unintelligible and Nicola burst out laughing.  
"Shut up!" Celynnen hissed at her, almost on the verge of cracking herself. "Someone might hear!"  
"So?"  
"That means tha we couldn't go and you would be sent back to Mirkwood to face your daddy."  
Nicola's face went from a smile to a gasp. "No! You wouldn't!"  
"I wouldn't, but my dad would."  
"And so would I," came a voice behind the girls. They each jumped about three feet and turned around.  
"Elrohir? What are you doing awake?" All three asked at the same time.  
"What am I doing awake? I heard voices, so I came to investigate. What are you doing awake?" He told them as his gaze went from Arwen to Celynnen to Celynnen's pack to the food on her bed to Nicola. He was supremely confused.  
"Uh.well. you see. er. yeah. ok." Celynnen started, but she couldn't tell Elrohir what they were going to do that night. But, he already knew they were going somewhere. Oh my gosh, this is so obvious. Lothlorien! Celynnen sent her sister this message (Arwen and Celynnen have telepathic powers too! Since they're twins, of course) and Arwen nodded. "We're going to Lothlorien to visit Lady Galadriel."  
Elrohir looked very unconvinced.  
"Nicola's never been, and we wanted to take her with us. Except nobody knows we're going and nobody knows Nicola's here," Arwen told him sheepishly.  
"Except me."  
"Except you. Now please don't tell Dad 'til tomorrow. Please, Elrohir." Celynnen put the puppy-dog pout on.  
Elrohir winced. "No, not the puppy-dog put!" He said in mock- horror. He got down on his knees and pleaded. "Anything but the puppy-dog pout!"  
Nicola giggled. "Just don't tell anybody."  
"I won't. See ya. I gotta get some sleep." He yawned and left the room.  
"Whew. I thought we were done for. That was some story you two came up with!" said a superbly relieved Nicola.  
"Technically, it wasn't a lie. We are going to go through Lorien and you haven't been there before; we just left out all the details," Celynnen explained as she placed the food in her pack.  
"Oh. Kay. Right." Nicola stared at Celynnen, thinking she was crazy. (Which is kinda true, but that's not the point!)  
By the time Celynnen was done packing, it was midnight. Arwen packed her stuff, and they were ready to go. They went down to the stables and woke their horses up. Arwen's horse, Nimrodel, looked almost exactly like Luthien, except that she had a different marking on her head.  
"Don't forget your bow," Nicola called to Celynnen. "There may be some encounters with orcs." Celynnen walked over to her closet, where she kept all her bows and arrows. She had quite a few; plain wood ones and elegant metal ones. She chose the one that Legolas and Nicola had given her for her 2,777th birthday last year. It was her favourite and most efficient bow.  
As Celynnen left the bow shed, she took one last look at Rivendell. She hadn't left her beautiful home since February, 9 months ago now. But this time, she felt like she wasn't coming back. She would come back eventually, but not for a long while.  
  
***  
  
For the next few weeks, nothing exciting happened. They walked, ate, and then slept. On some days, they were faster, and others slower. Arwen, Celynnen, and Nicola didn't talk much, if at all. They were concentrating on catching up with the company. Then finally, one night Arwen announced that they were just less than a mile behind them.  
Nicola started to do a little victory dance. "Oh, yeah! I caught up with him! Beat that, Dad!"  
Arwen and Celynnen stared at her.  
Nicola stopped abruptly. "Sorry."  
"Well, anyway, I heard Gandalf and Aragorn saying that they might have to go through Moria," Arwen told them.  
"That's not cool. We won't be able to follow them if they do," Celynnen said, stating the obvious.  
"Yeah, really. Well, I suppose we could go a different way and possibly get to Lothlorien before them, and follow them after they leave," Nicola suggested. "It's risky, but worth it."  
"And it just might work," Celynnen told Nicola and Arwen reassuringly.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, let's sing something appropriate for our journey," Arwen told her sister. "Something to lift all our spirits, including the Company's."  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Don't you, Celynnen?" Nicola turned to look at her best friend, who was just staring into space and braiding her hair. If you knew Celynnen very well, you would know that she was thinking of something. She didn't always braid her hair. She jus did something with it.  
"What are you doing?" Arwen questioned, suspiciously.  
"Aha! I got it!" Celynnen shouted, unaware of her sister's question.  
"Got what?"  
"A song I just made up. It goes like this:  
May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornie utulie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you know  
  
May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lies within you now."  
  
***  
  
Legolas looked up suddenly from his dinner and hissed "Shut up!" to the talking Hobbits. They shut up very quickly and listened. Aragorn and Legolas stood up. All of them heard a few faint voices singing something. They heard the words:  
"Mornie utulie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you now" They heard more words that lightened their troubled hearts and eased their minds. "Somebody is singing for us." Boromir said as he declared the obvious. "I wonder who they are." "Me too," Legolas murmured and then said to Aragorn in Elvish," They sound an awful lot like Nicola, Celynnen and Arwen."  
"I know," Aragorn responded. "But they couldn't have followed us. We would've seen them."  
Legolas thought for a moment. "It's possible that they set out a few days after us and would've been too far behind for us to see. Now that they have caught up with us, they decided to sing for us."  
"If that is so, we must return the favour," Aragorn told his friend and began a song in Elvish.  
"O mor henion i dhu:  
Ely siriar, el sila  
A! Aniron undomiel  
  
From darkness I understand the night:  
Dreams flow, a star shines  
Ah! I desire Evenstar"  
  
Then Legolas sang:  
"Tiro! El eria e mor  
L'lir en el luthia 'uren  
A! Aniron miramiel  
  
Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
Ah! I desire Moonstar  
  
Tiro! El eria e mor"  
  
Aragorn:  
Ely siriar, el sila  
Ai! Aniron undsmiel  
  
O mor henion i dhu:  
  
Legolas:  
L'lir en el luitha 'uren  
Ai! Aniron miramiel"  
  
They ended their song and stared out into the distance. 


	4. Lothlorien

Chapter Four: Lothlorien  
By: Nicola  
  
For the next few weeks, the Company tried many different passages to Mordor, all of which failed. The Second Company (as they called themselves) tried to follow. They managed not to get caught, but there was one close call when Gimli almost leaped into the crack in the rock where Arwen was hiding. But he found it was too small for him to fit into.  
The Company finally decided that they had to go through Mines of Moria.  
"Moria?! No way!" Exclaimed Celynnen.  
"I heard it with my own pointy ears! Gandalf said they were going to have to go through Moria, and when Gandalf says something, it's final," said Nicola.  
"But we can't follow them through the gates of Moria, we'll be caught!" said Arwen.  
Celynnen looked at her twin.  
"Really? Ya think?" She said.  
"Look, what are we going to do?" said Nicola.  
"Well, we could make for Lothlorien, like we said before. We could always just wait for them there," said Celynnen.  
"Yes, but what about the spies of Saruman?" Said Arwen.  
"They're not looking for us, genius," Celynnen said.  
"Oh, right," said Arwen, her ears turning red.  
"Well, I suppose we don't have a choice," said Nicola.  
They didn't make any progress towards Lothlorien that day, and they spent the night in the same place.  
It was Nicola's turn to be on guard. Even though the Nazgul weren't looking for them, they still had to defend themselves from orcs. Nicola was sitting in front of the cave, braiding her hair in three braids, two on the side and one on top. It was a Greenleaf tradition.  
A cold screech pierced the dark night. Nicola leaped up, having just finished her hair. She stared out into the night, all her senses alert. She thought she saw something move in the distance. She stared harder. Yep, there as definitely something there, no, wait, a lot of somethings. Nicola drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. She took careful aim, hoping she was shooting an orc, and let go. The arrow flew and hit its target, whatever it was. More shrieks filled the air. They seemed to come from every direction. Nicola ran inside the cave and shook Celynnen and Arwen awake.  
"Get up! There is something evil surrounding us!" She said with a terrified cry.  
Arwen yawned, but Celynnen was up with her bow drawn in an instant.  
"Arwen, get up!" Said Celynnen, putting down her bow and shaking her sister awake.  
"No, I'll just go back to sleep, goodnight," Arwen said, yawning.  
"Aragorn's in danger!" said Nicola, trying to sound convincing.  
Arwen was up at the speed of light. Her eyes had fire in them that neither Celynnen nor Nicola had ever seen before.  
"Relax, Arwen. Aragorn's not even here, he's in no danger," said Celynnen, trying to keep a straight face.  
Arwen scoffed. "Then why'd you tell me that?"  
"We had to get you up somehow, I think there's orcs about," said Nicola, snapping back to reality.  
"Oh," said Arwen, disappointed she didn't get to save lover-boy.  
All three girls stood at attention, bows raised. Something moved in the distance, and Celynnen saw it. She turned to Nicola.  
"I saw it," she whispered.  
"Don't shoot," Nicola whispered back.  
"Why?" said Arwen. "The less orcs in Middle-Earth the better!"  
"Oh, it's just something Legolas said once," said Nicola.  
"What did he say?" Asked Celynnen curiously.  
"Don't shoot something unless you know exactly what it is, it could be something totally different," Nicola said.  
Suddenly, an orc stepped into the firelight.  
"You can shoot now!" said Nicola, loosing her arrow and hitting the orc square in the throat.  
"Nice shot!" said Arwen. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were better than Legolas!"  
"I'll take that as a compliment," said Nicola, but she looked rather hurt by Arwen's last comment.  
Celynnen shot her arrow and there was a screech not far off.  
"Hey, I think I got one!" said Celynnen.  
"I'll bet, unless an orc decided to scream at the exact moment your arrow hit a tree," said Arwen.  
"Hey, this isn't something to joke about, any one of these orcs could come prancing in and kill us at any moment!" said Nicola, exasperated. She raised her bow again and Arwen and Celynnen's were up again too. They all shot a few more orcs, and then Madella lowered her bow.  
"Nick, what are you doing?" asked Celynnen.  
"We must leave, I can feel it, trust me. There are too many orcs here, they think we are the company," said Nicola. She took her bow and ran back inside the cave. Arwen and Celynnen were close behind. Celynnen put out the fire as Nicola and Arwen packed up their bags. They ran outside only to find themselves surrounded by butt-ugly orcs, all bearing the white hand of Saruman.  
"Oh shit!" said Arwen.  
"Arwen!" said Nicola and Celynnen at the same time, just as an orc shot an arrow toward them. The three girls ducked and the arrow hit another orc on the other side of the circle that surrounded them. The orc went buh-bye.  
"Oops!" said Madella as she ran toward the gap the orc had made. She made it and drew an arrow and shot an orc so Celynnen could get out.  
"Nicola! Celynnen! Help!" cried a terrified Arwen from the middle of the circle.  
The orcs were closing gin on her. The orc that was closest drew his sword.  
"Oy! Pea brain!" called Celynnen. The orc looked at her, then at Arwen. Then, the whole lot of them ran toward Celynnen and Nicola. The girls took off, leaving Arwen a chance to escape.  
Nicola pulled out her bow and hid behind a tree shooting orcs.  
"Three, four, five." she muttered to herself as she shot the orcs.  
Celynnen hid behind another tree.  
"Four, five six." she counted softly.  
Now the orcs were confused. They had been chasing two girls, and then the girls had disappeared, and there were arrows flying everywhere. Many of their number had been slaughtered. They were afraid. They yelled to each other in their own terrible tongue and fled.  
Nicola lay sprawled out behind the tree, out of breath.  
"Well that was an adventure, no mistakes," said Arwen.  
"Yeah," panted Nicola.  
"Lets go, we cannot stay here," said Celynnen, picking herself up off the ground.  
"The orcs will be back, and there'll be more if them!" said Nicola, "Celynnen's right, let's go!" (My sista is stupid -C.E.)  
***  
Within the next week, they reached Lothlorien.  
"It's beautiful!" said Nicola as they were approaching.  
"Isn't it? This is where my grandmother, the Lady Galadriel, lives," said Celynnen.  
"Wow," sighed Nicola as they entered the wood.  
  
That night, Nicola awakened from her sleep. She decided to take a walk, because she could not rest anymore.  
She ended up standing by a small basin, and the Lady Galadriel was standing by it.  
"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked in a soft voice.  
"What will I see?" she responded, though it seemed like someone else was controlling what she said.  
"Even the wisest cannot tell. Some see things that are," she began pouring water into the basin, "things that have been, or things that have not yet come to pass."  
She finished pouring the water, then gestured to Nicola. Nicola stepped up to the mirror.  
At first she only saw herself, reflected in the water. The water rippled and it turned black.  
White stars dotted the black sky. There were hoof beats. Someone was riding a horse. Nicola stared at the mirror, it was Thranduil, her father. There were footsteps in the distance. Thranduil raised his bow and aimed towards the footsteps. He let go. A few seconds later, there was a scream.  
Nicola gasped. She knew what this was. It was Mirkwood, the part that was said to be haunted, and where nobody ever dared to go.  
Thranduil rode quickly toward the scream. He gasped as he realized what he had hit. He knelt down by his dying wife, tears filling his eyes.  
Nicola sunk into a dead faint.  
***  
"Nicola? Nicola?"  
Nicola opened her eyes. She saw Celynnen and Arwen's heads above her.  
"Nicola, wake up! The company's here!" said Celynnen.  
"I saw my mother!"  
"Nicola, calm down!"  
"No, Celynnen, you don't understand!"  
"Look, we can catch up on all of this later, right now we have to hide! Your brother and his friends are here!" said Arwen.  
"Oh." 


	5. New Members who are VERY quiet

Ch. 5: New Members  
By: Celynnen  
  
Nicola couldn't stop crying. Celynnen and Arwen kept asking her what was wrong, but to no avail. She just sat there, sulking, doing nothing. When she finally said something, it was something they could not do.  
"We need to see Legolas," Nicola whispered. "I have to see Legolas."  
Celynnen sighed. "Nicki, you know we can't see Legolas. He would send us home."  
"I don't care anymore. I just need to see him."  
What does she mean, she doesn't care? Celynnen asked Arwen telepathically.  
Well duh! She obviously saw something really bad in Grandmommy dearest's mirror. You know, she said 'I saw my mother!' Arwen replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Celynnen sat down next to Nicola. "Nick, you met the Lady, didn't you?"  
Nicola nodded weakly and her eyes started to tear. "She-she asked me if I would look in her mirror."  
"Did you see anything?"  
The tears escaped and fell. "My father. he shot his bow.. A scream. he-he went towards the scream. my mother. he shot my mother!" She was sobbing hysterically now.  
Holy shit! That's terrible! Arwen said to herself. Of course, Celynnen listened in, but didn't say anything back. She stared at Nicola in horror. Why the hell did Galadriel let her see the mirror? Why?  
Oh, I dunno. Why don't you go ask her? Arwen said, so very un- serious.  
"Good idea," Celynnen said out loud.  
Arwen stood up; she had been comforting Maddie. "You're not serious?!"  
"Hey, it was your idea." Celynnen said over her shoulder as she walked away.   
"Celynnen, I was being sarcastic! Celynnen! Come back this instant! Somebody might find you!" Arwen yelled. "CELYNNEN!"  
But Celynnen wasn't paying attention.  
***  
"CELYNNEN!"  
Aragorn looked up. Celynnen? What was she doing here? And why did he have the feeling Arwen was here, too.  
Legolas walked over to Aragorn. "They could, ya know, just be visiting the Lady." He paused. "They're not following us. They can't be."  
***  
As she looked at the stairs, she wondered if she should climb them. Yeah, sure, she wanted to rant and rave at her ageless grandmother, but would there be a price?  
"Celynnen?"  
She turned around and saw her cousin Carys. She was her uncle Celerír's daughter on her mother's side. She was flaxen-haired with grey eyes that matched Celynnen and Arwen's. Carys was incredibly vain and would not, under any circumstances, go out in public if her appearance wasn't perfect.  
"Hello? Is someone off in a dream-world or whatever? You were totally not paying attention to me."  
Celynnen grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Carys. I was just wondering if I should go confront ole Grandma Dearest."  
Although she had now clue why Celynnen wanted to see Galadriel, Carys was all for it. "Well, duh! Totally no competition. Of course, you should see Galadriel! She has the ultimate fashion sense."  
Celynnen sighed, but smiled. Carys hasn't changed a bit since I last saw her. She'll never change. "Thanks, Carys. You're a real help." She said sarcastically.  
"Hey, I'm available 24/7."  
"Bye."  
"Bye! Tell Arwen I said, 'Yo, sup sista?'"  
"I will!" Celynnen shook her head and climbed the stairs. She would've stayed with Carys for a while, but- to quote Carys- 'Totally no competition!"  
Man, I forgot how long it takes to go up these stairs! Celynnen thought to herself. She hadn't been in Lòrien for a while now. Ever since she was 2,268, the year before Celebrían left. She was visiting Lothlòrien with her mother, actually. 508 years ago. Long, long time ago.  
Celebrían was beautiful. She had a deep, almost brown, red colour to her hair with blonde, black, and brown natural highlights. She had grey eyes, and full, beautiful lips. She was very skilled at riding, and sword fighting. It was such a tragedy when she left. Celebrían had been shot with a poison dart by an orc on her way to Lothlòrien. That's why Celynnen hadn't gone back. It reminded her too much of her mother.  
Celynnen neared the top of the stairs now. But, she paused. After all these years, did she really want to meet her grandmother like this? In a ranting rage? Yes, I do.  
No you don't, you butt-munchie! Celynnen heard Arwen's voice echo inside her way. This is not the was-  
Sorry, Celynnen cut her off. I've already had one mother, I don't need another one. Celynnen shut out her twin and walked up the stairs. Her disapproval is what urges me on.  
Now she was at the top. But, Celynnen heard something she really didn't need to hear at the moment. It made her mood worse.  
"Milady, I'm telling you, Celynnen are Arwen are here," came Legolas's voice. Celynnen quickly and quietly ran behind the nearest tree. "Just this morning, Aragorn and I heard someone shout Celynnen's name.  
"Legolas, son of Thranduil, if they were here, we would have heard from them by now, or would have been alerted of their presence." Galadriel said reassuringly in her slow and powerful voice. "They are, after all, our granddaughters. We would've known even if we weren't alerted physically." Ah, Celynnen, you've finally come to see me, Galadriel said telepathically. Should I tell him you're here?  
Don't you dare! I'm already ticked at you. Celynnen replied back. Don't you even hint at it, and DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LETTING HIM SEE YOUR MIRROR!!  
Fine, if you say so. "If they come here after you leave for Mordor, we will contact you."  
Legolas sighed, totally unaware that his girlfriend was less than fifteen feet away from him. "Thank you, Milady. I- we are very grateful." Then he left. But as he descended down the stairs, he wondered if Celynnen was here or not. Galadriel was smiling a mysterious smile, and it worried him. And he had a good reason to be worried.  
As soon as Legolas was out of sight, Celynnen stepped out from behind the tree. She dashed her thoughts, because Galadriel could, of course, read them. Celynnen and Arwen had gotten their quality from her.  
Celynnen curtsied and, then Galadriel did. It was an Elvish thing.  
"Celynnen, you know that I will alert him as soon as he leaves, don't you?"  
"Yes, I do Milady, but that's not why I came here." Celynnen rushed to get to her point. "I came because of Nicola."  
"Ah, yes, Nicola. You must be wondering why I showed her my mirror."  
Celynnen snorted. "Well duh! I mean, it's obviously had its affect on her!"  
Her vision will prove its meaning in time, Celynnen, daughter of Celebrían, Galadriel said to Celynnen her own way.  
Yeah, but when?  
"Soon," the Lady said out loud. "Soon."  
***  
Nicola was still sitting on the same tree that she was when Celynnen had left. That had to be, what, 1 hour ago?  
Yeah, she hasn't moved at all Arwen told her twin. "How did it go?"  
"Oh, it went pretty well." Celynnen sat down next to Nicola and hugged her. "Except Legolas was there, and he's on to us. He heard you scream my name."  
"Well yeah! I bet everyone heard it!"  
"What did Galadriel say about my vision?" Nicola said quietly, timidly.  
"Well, she said, 'Her vision will prove its meaning in time' and that's all. Oh yeah, she also said 'soon.'"  
Nicola looked thoughtful and didn't say anything else.  
***  
For the next few days, the only thing that Nicola, Arwen, and Celynnen did was try to stay away from the company. Especially Legolas and Aragorn, because they were ever watchful. As for Merry and Pippin, even if Celynnen told them not to, they would accidentally say something. Frodo, Gimli, Boromir, and Sam had no idea who they were.  
But they did run into some more of Celynnen and Arwen's relatives. Nicola was introduced to Carys and Brynne (Bree), Carys's little sister. Nick liked Brynne better than Carys (who wouldn't?) and she became good friends with her. They also met their mother, Aislinn. Aislinn was born in Mirkwood and, on a visit to Lórien, met Celynnen and Arwen's Uncle Celerír. They were married and had three children: Carys, Brynne, and Jesse. Jesse was very interesting. He related Celynnen very well. They had the same interests, and they even looked a little bit alike. They had the same hair. Therefore, Nicola found him extremely handsome.  
All too soon, the company decided to leave Lórien. The Second Company decided to leave a few days later, for safety. Right before they were about to leave, Jesse and Brynne came up to them to ask them something.  
"Celynnen," Jesse began, "Brynne and I want to ask you a favor."  
"Yeah," Brynne added, "And please think about it before you completely reject it."  
Celynnen looked at them and saw that they had their own version of the puppy-dog pout. "Sure, what is it?"  
Jesse took a deep breath. "We. we want to go with you, you know, on your adventure." Celynnen blanched.  
"How did you.?"  
Brynne chuckled and said, "It wasn't that hard to figure out. We're not stupid, like Carys."  
"Oh. Well, sure you can come. I don't see why not."  
"Yes!" Jesse and Brynn said at the same time and they did a little coordinated thing that they'd had since childhood.  
Celynnen smiled. But, when she looked back on this moment in the future, she would realize the mistake she had made. 


	6. Deja Vu i can't make the little line thi...

A/N: OK, this is Nicki here, and I know this was supposed to be my chapter, but I was having serious writer's block, so Celynnen had to write it for me!!!!  
  
Chapter Six: Déjà Vu  
By: Celynnen  
  
"O wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way,  
In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The elf-dudes sleep tonight  
Oh in the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The elf-dudes sleep tonight!  
O wim o way, o wim o way, o wim ow way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way,  
Near the village, the peaceful village  
The elf-dudes sleep tonight  
Oh near the village, the peaceful village  
The elf dudes sleep tonight!  
O wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way, o wim o way,  
Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The elf-dudes sleep tonight  
Oh, hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The elf-dudes sleep tonight!"  
Arwen, Brynne, Celynnen, Jesse, and Nicola cracked up. This was Arwen, Brynne, Celynnen, and Jesse's childhood song. Nicola knew the melody, the others just taught her the words. As they laughed, an orc screeched, and they shut up.  
"Oh shit, not again!" Arwen complained.  
"Arwen will you stop it with the-"Celynnen looked around and saw dozens of orcs. "Holy shi-talking mushrooms." Arwen blew her a razbery, and Celynnen returned the favor.  
"Uh, Arwen, Celynnen, this is no time for sibling rivalry," Jesse said wisely. "This is more of a time for orc rivalry."  
"Whatever," Arwen, Celynnen, Nicola, and Brynne said at the same time.  
The first orc charged at Brynne and Celynnen. Arwen shot an arrow that hit its neck. "Go Arwen!" Celynnen shouted as she shot an orc. "You need just about, um, 50 million more to keep up with me!"  
"You're on, sista!" Arwen shouted back.  
(Nicola wrote this part) "Look, you think you can kill more orcs than me? I'm insulted," said Nicola as she shot two arrows at once, killing two orcs. "I was born with skill, you acquired it."  
Celynnen and Arwen laughed as each of them shot a few more orcs.  
(Back to Celynnen) Celynnen paused for a moment. She pulled her quiver out from behind her and groaned. "Okay," she shouted over the din, "Who stole my arrows?!" She grabbed an arrow that whizzed past her head and shot it at an orc. Arwen giggled.  
"Arwen!!" Celynnen shrieked. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
"There it is again," Legolas muttered. "They are most defiantly here." (Nicola/Note: My brother doesn't talk like that. He would most likely said, "Damn, she's following me AGAIN.")  
Aragorn walked over to him. "Didn't you say that the Lady would tell you if they were there?" Legolas nodded. "And were they?"  
"Yep. They obviously have no idea what they're doing." He said heavily. They heard an orc screech in the distance. Legolas stood up. "Orcs, from the north."  
"And from the direction of Arwen's name," Aragorn whispered. "Come on, wake everybody up. We need to help them. Frodo, Sam Pip-"  
He was cut by a scream. "OH SHIT!! OW OW OW OW OW OW!!! FUCK YOU!" Aragorn grimaced. It was Celynnen. "OKAY, NOW IT'S TIME TO KICK SOME ORC ASS!"  
Legolas closed his eyes tightly. "That would be Celynnen."  
"I guess I got the good twin," Aragorn said in Elvish. "Arwen doesn't cuss." **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~*  
Arwen looked over at her sister who had drawn her sword in a fit of rage after an orc had sliced at her leg. It hadn't come of (thankfully), but it was a very deep wound. In less than two seconds, all of the orcs around her were dead. Jesse, Brynn, and Nicola stopped fighting to watch.  
"DEATH!" she was screaming. "DEATH TO ALL YOU DAMN ORCS!" She saw everybody staring at her. She was panting. Hard. "Keep fighting, you idiots," she said, then she sank to the ground. It was very unfortunate that Legolas ran into the clearing at that moment.  
"I don't appreciate that tone of voice, Celynnen," Nicola muttered as she shot 3 more orcs.  
He, Arwen, and Nicola ran over to Celynnen (Jesse and Brynn were busy). She was in pain. Huge pain. "Hi Legolas," she said happily when she saw him.  
"Celynnen, shut up for a moment, okay? We need to get you to a cave or an overhang or something. Act like you're dead while we fight the rest of them," Legolas whispered.  
She sat up quickly. "But I can still fight! I'm strong enough! And I'm dizzy, ow." She laid back down.  
"NO!" Arwen, Nicola, and Legolas said at once.  
"Fine," Celynnen whispered painfully. The rest stood up as Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and the Hobbits joined them.  
Pippin poked Merry and pointed at Celynnen. "Why is she on the ground?"  
Merry hit Pippin on the head. "She's obviously hurt you stupid- head."  
"Oh."  
Celynnen laughed, but stopped quickly. A very large, ugly orc was standing above her and saw her laughing. Now his bow was raised at her heart. "Oh, not kewl," she breathed.  
"Okay, I am dead. Leave me alone or I will haunt you for the rest of your life. Actually, the rest of your life will probably be five minutes, but that's not the point! BOO!" When she said "BOO!" Aragorn had leapt over her and stabbed the orc. He looked very angry. Celynnen turned over painfully to see if anybody else was hurt.  
THERE! She saw Boromir. Aragorn must have told him to play dead, too, because he was very convincing. Then she saw two, no three arrows sticking up out of him. "Oh, no. No no no no no. He is dead."  
She rolled back over to watch Aragorn. The heat was on. Aragorn stabbed the monster in the stomach and the orc pulled in farther. Then suddenly, Aragorn pulled the sword out and sliced its arm off. The orc growled and Aragorn chopped it's head off. It fell to its knees and was dead. Both Aragorn and Celynnen sighed.  
Celynnen sat up, slowly this time, and Aragorn walked over to her. "Thanks," she said to him.  
He laughed breathlessly. "For what?"  
For saving my life, you twit."  
"Oh, that. You're welcome." He grabbed her arm and helped her stand up. She looked around. Only Gimli, Legolas, Jesse, and Brynne were standing in the clearing.  
"Where is everybody?" she asked.  
"What do you mean everybody?" he asked back.  
"Where is Arwen, Nicola, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam? They're kinda not here," Celynnen whispered painfully.  
Aragorn sighed. "Frodo and Sam went off by themselves to Mordor." Celynnen snorted. "Arwen, Nicola, Merry, and Pippin have been kidnapped."  
Celynnen stopped in her tracks. Arwen! She called telepathically. Arwen where are you?  
Celynnen! Celynnen help me! The orcs got us. Um, I have no clue where we are.  
That helps a bunch. "Come on, we have to find them!" She started walking faster, but Aragorn grabbed her shirt.  
"We need to heal you first," he said quietly.  
"Who cares about me?!" she shouted. "I do not want to lose my sister like I did my mother!"  
Celynnen pulled away from Aragorn and ran away painfully in a huff.  
Nobody said anything or did anything for a full five minutes. Then Gimli said quietly, "Legolas, maybe you should go after her."  
"Good idea," Legolas whispered and he ran swiftly in the direction that she went. When he found her, she was sitting on a ledge facing the direction of Mordor. She was clutching her knees and rocking back and forth. Her wound was still bleeding.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. Hurting much. Hurting very much. Go away Legolas. Ouchiful." Legolas heard her mutter. He walked over to her. "I said go away."  
"I heard you, Celynnen, if you keep being a stubborn idiot you're going to die. Now, can I please heal you?"  
"Ye-e-es!" she whined. He could see that she had been crying from the pain.  
"Stupid orcs. Stupid, idiotic, ghastly, daft, dimwitted, think headed, hideous, horrible, god-damned, murderous, lying, blasted, stinking, fiendish, freakish, foul, monstrous, malevolent, evil, nasty, wicked, malicious, cruel, vicious, bitchy, ferocious, savage, uncivilized, barbaric, disturbing, vexatious, troublesome, bothersome, aggravating, irksome, irritating, annoying, ugly, disgusting, repulsive, filthy, repugnant, pathetic, perverted, revolting, idiotic-"  
"You said idiotic already, Celynnen."  
"Oh."  
"Okay, it's not completely healed, but it'll do for now," Legolas said as he finished wrapping Celynnen's leg.  
"It still hurts!" Celynnen pouted.  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "I'm not your father you know."  
"Oh please, don't remind me of him right now. He wouldn't have healed me, he would've killed me." She groaned involuntarily. Legolas laughed and he helped her stand up. They started walking back to the others. After a few moments, Celynnen asked, "How could they have gotten kidnapped? I mean, you and Aragorn could've saved them.  
"They were with Merry and Pippin and Boromir. Well, that one orc shot Boromir dead, so he couldn't have saved them. Nicola and Arwen must have gotten wounded or knocked out to have been kidnapped. Merry and Pippin, well, they're helpless in a fight with no one to protect them."  
"Merry does okay in battle, Pippin's helpless everywhere."  
Legolas laughed. 


	7. GETTING KIDNAPPED IS NO FUN! trust me!

Chapter Seven: GETTING KIDNAPPED IS NO FUN  
By: Nicola  
  
"Put me down you helpless excuse for an orc!" screamed Nicola. "I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries! Put me down you pea-brained wiper of other people's bottoms!" (A/N: I've seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail one to many times.)  
Arwen almost laughed at this, but then remembered her situation.  
"Nicola, shut up!"  
"No! This is fun!"  
"You son of a bitch! You put me down this instant!" said Arwen. "Hey, it is fun!"  
Legolas! Legolas help! Nicola cried out to her twin. Nicki and Legolas rarely used their telepathic powers, as it slowly drained their energy, but this was an emergency. **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
Legolas! Legolas help! Legolas turned around and Celynnen nearly fell over.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Celynnen cried. "Ow."  
"Sorry."  
Legolas, you butthole, it's me!  
Oh, sorry, where are you?  
You expect me to know when all I can see is orc ass?  
Can you see anything else?  
Yeah, more orc ass.  
Thanks for the detailed information.  
Legolas, stop being an asshole and tell Aragorn to look for us!  
OK, fine, no need to cuss.  
Legolas. Me , Arwen, Merry, and Pippin could DIE at any moment and all you can think about is my language?! Oh, and tell Celynnen I said hi.  
OK, any of you guys hurt?  
Merry's got a scratch on his head, and my leg hurts like crap and I've got a killer headache, but that's all for now so TALK TO ARAGORN!  
Fine, se ya later, I hope. "Aragorn!" Legolas said out loud.  
"Yes?"  
"Where are we headed now?"  
"Where do you think? After Merry, Pippin, your mindless sister and my irresponsible girlfriend."  
"Hey, Nick's not mindless, well. she did say she lost her mind on the trail in the woods and my horse smashed it, but that's not the point. The point is she and Arwen probably did that to try to get the orcs away from us. Well. actually Nicki said her leg hurt like crap, so they probably got kidnapped trying to help us."  
"And that's not mindless at all," Jesse said.  
"Oh, shut up," Celynnen said, limping, trying to keep up.  
"Celynnen, if you need help-"  
"I'm fine," Celynnen said, wincing.  
Oh, and Legolas. I need to talk to you later when you're alone, Nicola telepathically said to her brother.  
Kay Legolas responded, wondering what the hell Nicki would want to talk to him about when he was alone if nobody could hear them.  
Ewww. orc farts smell worse than yours Legolas! Nicola thought.  
Uh. thanks? Legolas responded, laughing out loud.  
"What?" Brynne asked curiously.  
"Just something Nicola thought.  
"Oh." **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
"Arwen, you alright?" Nicola asked after the orcs had put them down and began making camp.  
"Headache, you?" Arwen glanced at Nick. "Nick, your leg's bleeding."  
"Not anymore, it stopped a half-hour ago," Nicola said, trying to cover it up. Arwen reached into her pack (which miraculously she still had) and pulled out a long strip of white cloth. She wrapped it around Nicola's thigh VERY tightly.  
"That should help it," se said with finality.  
"Th-thank you," said Nicola; her eyes were filling with tears again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Everything!" said Nicola, bursting into heavy sobs. "If (sob) if I had (sob) never gone (sob) after Legolas (sob) none (sob) none of us (sob) would be here."  
"But Nicola, we cannot change what has been done. We only have to realise what to do with the time we have now. The fates meant for this to happen. It is part of one great journey."  
"But now we're kidnapped (sob) we've lost Merry and Pippin (sob), and everyone's going (sob) crazy!"  
"Nicki, listen to me."  
Nicola, I'm alone, can we talk now?  
Yeah, hang on.  
"I'll be back in ten, see ya," and Maddie crawled up a tree and sat there.  
Legolas?  
Who else?  
Shut up, this is important.  
Fine.  
Don't interrupt me.  
Ok.  
You know in Lothlòrien, the Lady Galadriel?  
Uh huh.  
I looked in her mirror.  
Nicola Janine Greenleaf, you didn't!  
Did too.  
Why?  
I dunno, I felt like someone else was controlling me.  
You fell under her spell, doofis!  
Oops.  
Well, what did you see?  
That's the part I wanted to talk to you about.  
OK, shoot.  
Dad killed mom  
WHAT?!  
You heard me.  
I know I did. but. how?  
He was out at night. hoofbeats. dad shot. and hit mom  
Shit  
Looks who's cussing now.  
Not funny, Nicola. Has this happened yet?  
You were supposed to know the answer to that.  
Am I supposed to know everything?  
Yeah, I got to go, Arwen's staring  
Do you know where you are yet  
Not a clue  
OK, bye  
Nicola stood up and limped back to Arwen.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Sorta, you?"  
"I'll live."  
"I hope."  
"Good point."  
"Do you have any food?"  
"You're sounding like the halflings."  
"Arwen, I haven't eaten all day."  
"I might have some lembas bread." Arwen searched her bag and pulled out one of the wafers. She split it in half and gave one half to Nicola. Nicki said a "thank you" through a mouthful of bread. Meanwhile, the orcs were speaking. It was their own horrid tongue, but Nicola could understand it.  
"Can't we eat the other two?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"They're elves!"  
"So?"  
"Their flesh will poison our system. You could die eating one of them!"  
Nicola sunk into complete relief.  
"What is it?" Arwen asked, but Madella held a finger to her lips. The orcs were speaking again.  
"Can't we let them go? They're making me hungry!"  
"No, you moron. Don't you know what they'd tell the others?"  
"Oh."  
Nicola actually didn't know what she would tell the others (or even if she'd find them if they were let go), but that wasn't the point. The point was that it wasn't going to be easy to get out of here. **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
Legolas had been sitting apart from the others. He seemed to be upset, well, he had a good reason. Finally, Gimli came over to him.  
"Legolas, something is troubling you."  
"It is nothing, Gimli."  
"I know it's never nothing with you."  
"Only something my sister did, which makes me rethink my 'mindless' comment earlier."  
"What did she do?"  
"She looked into the Lady's mirror."  
"I see, well, come join us, we are strategizing."  
Legolas smiled and Gimli helped him up off the ground (falling himself in the process).  
They went over to the rest of the company.  
"What do you mean, don't go after them?" Celynnen was yelling.  
"Lady Celynnen-"  
"Cut it with the Lady crap."  
"OK, Celynnen, we must make for Rohan."  
"Why?" Celynnen demanded.  
"The orcs that captured Arwen and Nick will be heading to Helms Deep to fight. If we can get there before the orcs arrive, we'll be sure to find them." Said Aragorn confidently.  
"Yeah, well, what if they're dead by then," said Legolas. "If she dies I won't have anyone left. My father doesn't care anymore and my mother's as good as gone!" Legolas was turning red in the face and his fists were clenched in rage.  
"I thought Queen M'Lynn was alive?" said Brynne quietly.  
"My mindless sister looked into the Lady Galadriel's mirror and it showed my mother dying because my father shot her."  
The company was silent. Nobody moved. It even seemed like nobody blinked. Suddenly , Celynnen spoke. "Legolas, you and Nicki have telepathic powers, right?"  
"Uh huh."  
"So you get a constant flow of her thoughts?"  
"And she gets mine."  
"So if those thoughts stopped you'd know."  
"She was gone."  
"Exactly. Do you hear her thoughts now?"  
Legolas nodded. If he spoke, he knew the tears in his eyes would've escaped.  
Then they went back to plotting a course for Rohan. **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** Celynnen: LEGOLAS DOESN'T CRY Nicola: He didn't! But he loves me! Celynnen: He still can't dry! Nicola: So, he's my brother, I can make him do what I want! **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
"Man, this sucks," said Nicki the next day. "I'm facing backwards and I can't even see where we've been! All I can see is orc patootie, orc buttox, and ORC BUTTS!  
"Shut up," said Arwen. "It may be fun, but shut up."  
"Fine." Hi Legolas!  
Do you know where you are?  
How's this for an answer: ALL I CAN SEE IS ORC BUTTS  
I'll take that as a no  
Good job  
You can understand orc language, right?  
Yeah, I memorized it when I was 2,143. I was bored. And yes, I was listening to their conversation last night.  
Well, make sure they're going to Helms Deep, okay?  
Why?  
That's where we're going to meet you.  
Kay 


	8. Fights and Escapes! yay!

Chapter 8: Fights and Escapes

By: Nicki

        "Arwen?" said Nicola quietly one night.  They had lost track of how many days they had been traveling.

          "What?"

          "I broke a nail," Nicola whined.

          "Shut up."

          "No!  I broke a nail, my dress is torn, and I NEED ROOM SERVICE!" (Spaceballs moment, lol)

          "Nicki-"

          "And I need a haircut and-"

          "Nicola Janine Greenleaf-"

          "NO!  NOT THE FULL NAME!"

          "Nicola the orcs are talking!"

          "Oh."

          "How long until we reach Isengard?"

          "Four days, perhaps?"

          "Shit, they're not going to Helms Deep!" Nicola muttered.

          "Will Sarumon give us directions from there?"

          "Yes."

          "What will we do with the Elves?"

          "Sarumon will do as he pleases."

          "Crap, that's not good!"  Said Nicola.  _Legolas, they're not going to Isengard!_

_          Man!  Grr…_

_          Stop, you're scaring me!_

_          Sorry.  Well, try to escape._

_          That's very encouraging._

_          Nicola, I can't really say anything encouraging at this point._

_          Fine, whatever.  Ah, shit.  We're about to move again, talk to ya later. Bye._

_          Bye._  Legolas sighed and looked around, trying to find Celynnen.  When he found her, he laughed to himself.  She was way behind Gimli.  He ran back to her and said, "Need any help?"

          Celynnen scowled at him.  "I'm fine, Legolas.  I don't need any help.  Nope, not me."

          "OK, I'll just leave you alone then."  He left her there and walked up to Gimli.  Suddenly a "Whoa, shit!" ran through the air and there was a thump.  Legolas turned around and laughed heartily at what he saw.

          "A little help here!" Celynnen shrieked.  She had tripped and fallen on her ass… again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          _Okay, that was possibly the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me,_ Celynnen thought to herself.  Unfortunately, Arwen heard everything.

          _What?  What happened?  C'mon, tell your lil sister!  Then I can tell Nicola!  _Celynnen could almost hear Arwen's evil chuckle.

          _If Aragorn only knew how evil you are!  Hmmm, he is standing right there… Oh Aragorn!_

          _Celynnen, you asshole, don't you dare!_

_          Then you don't tell Nicki!_

_          Fine!_

_          Fine!_

_          Fine!_

_          Get on with it!_

_          Okay, okay… Legolas came up to me because I was falling behind and asked me if I needed any help and I said no so he walked away and two seconds later I fell.  Then he laughed at me._

_          OMG, haha!_

_          Shut your ass, Arwen._

_          Don't boss me around!_

_          Honey, I am 3 minutes older than you, it's my job._

_          Whatever, you!  Nicki!_

_          ARWEN!_

_          What?_

_          HEY ARAGORN!_

_          CELYNNEN NERYSSA EVENSTAR!_

_          ARWEN TATIANA EVENSTAR!_

_          Ooooh, you are dead_

_          Bye!  _Celynnen laughed inwardly at her sister.  _Loser!_

          _Grrrrrrr…_  One orc picked up Arwen and another picked Nicola up.

          "NOOO!!!" Nicki shouted rather loudly.  "NOT MORE LOOKING AT ORC ASS!"

          Nick, it's getting old," Arwen said.

          "I don't care, it's true!"

          The orc growled at them and Nicola shut up rather quickly.

          _No need to get that long, pointy, hunk of metal out!_ Nicola thought.

          _Sword_ Legolas corrected.

          _Yeah, whatever.  No need to get it out Mr. Cross-between-a-mutated-elf-and-a-goblin-creature!_

_          Uruk Hai._

_          Uh huh, yeah, OK!_

Fortunately the Uruk Hai did not get his long, pointy, hunk of metal (sword) out.

          _Then, Katie cake out holding a sword and ordered everyone to go find a neon green lemur in Australia. _NO KATIE!  But that would be cool…

          "Hey Arwen," Nicola whispered.  "Do you happen to have a sword lying around?"

          "Nope, sorry."

          "Dammit."

          "Why?"

          "I wanna chop of this damn orc's head."

          "I wouldn't recommend that."

          "Why?"

          "Look how many more of them there are!"

          "Oh."

**~**~**~**~**~**~**

          Meanwhile, back in the other world, Celynnen had finally accepted help from Legolas.

          "I really don't need help you know!" Celynnen said.  "I'm just doing this because you insisted."

          "Uh huh," Legolas said, sounding unconvinced.  "Whatever."

          "Hey look, a swallow carrying a coconut!" Gimli exclaimed.

          "What? Where?"  Said Legolas, nearly dropping Celynnen.

          "Hey, watch it!"  He was joking!" Celynnen shouted.  Gimli chuckled.  "Ooh, Gimli you are so dead.  Legolas put me down."

          "Your welcome?" Legolas said as he put Celynnen down.  "Besides, how are you going to kill Gimli when he can run faster than you?"

          Celynnen grinned evilly.  "Oh, I can run fast when I want to."  Gimli looked worried now.  "Start running, dwarf!"  Celynnen gave a shout and started running.  She was surprisingly fast for someone with a hurt leg.  Gimli was shocked, you could tell.

          "Oh crap!" Gimli shouted and began running (or rather, waddling) away.

          "Gimli, autu migula orgu!" Celynnen shouted.

          Legolas gasped loudly and Aragorn chuckled.  Gimli stopped abruptly and Celynnen ran into him and fell on her ass for the second time today.

          "What?  Wha'd she say?" Gimli said stupidly.  (What do you expect, he _is_ a dwarf.)

          "Um… go kiss an orc," said Legolas, trying not to burst out laughing.  Gimli was, after all, his friend.

          "Oh, Celynnen now _you're _gonna get it!"

          He jumped on top of Celynnen (who was still on the ground).

          "HEY!  OW!"  Celynnen shouted.

          Gimli laughed and they began wrestling.  Celynnen had Gimli in a headlock when Aragorn finally broke them up.

          "Ow…" Celynnen groaned, rubbing her leg.  Gimli laughed evilly.

          "No, Gimli, that really hurt," Celynnen whined.

          "Oh, sorry."

          "You're forgive, but only after I do this!"

          Celynnen pushed Gimli and he fell on his ass.

          "Heh heh heh…" Celynnen laughed.

          "That wasn't funny," Gimli said, brushing himself off.

          "Yes it was," Jesse said, unable to contain himself any longer.

          Gimli stuck up his nose and walked around all prissy-like.  Brynn burst into laughter.

          "Come now, it wasn't that funny," Gimli said.

          "Yeah it was!" Brynn said, still howling with laughter.

          "Quit encouraging him!" Jesse whispered to Brynn.

          "But it's funny!"

          "Who cares?"

          "Fine!"

          The company continued walking until their little footsies hurt, then they stopped to make camp for the night.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

          "Arwen!  "Arwen wake up!"

          Nicola shook Arwen awake, and Arwen groaned.  "I don't want to get up Mommy, I don't want to go to school today."

          "Arwen Tatiana Evenstar, get up now!"

          Arwen rolled over, opened her eyes, and saw Nicola's face swimming above hers.

          "Woah," stand still for a minute," she said, blinking rapidly. 

          "Get up!"

          "What time is it?"

          "Around midnight."

          "Why are we up?"

          "Cuz we're escaping!"

          "Oh.  How?"

          "Look who just showed up."

          Arwen sat up and looked above her.  There was Tinuviel, Nicola's horse.

          "Where'd she come from?"

          "That way, I think," said Nicola, pointing west.  She held out her hand and Arwen grasped it.  Nicola pulled her up and Arwen grabbed her bag.

          Nicola leapt onto her horse and Arwen leapt on behind her.

          _"Norlim, Tinuviel,"_ Nicki urged her horse.

          _Thank goodness for morning dew._

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

          Legolas awoke with a start.  It was around midnight and he'd just received a strong thought from his sister.

          _What?_ He asked.

          _Why are you awake?_

_          Cuz you woke me up!_

_          Sorry.  I said thank goodness for morning dew._

_          Why?_

_          Cuz Tinuviel just showed up, so Arwen and I are escaping._

_          What does that have to do with dew?_

_          It muffles the hoofbeats.  Honestly, you call yourself five minutes older.  Geze._

_          It's not my fault!_

_          Is to._

_          Is not._

_          Go to bed_

_          OK, fine._

_          And it is your fault!  Bye!_


End file.
